Leaving Normal
by trorygirl
Summary: A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You’re changed. TRORY.
1. Prologue: Moments

**  
Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino for Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with the CW network. I don't own them, if I did Tristan would be all mine.

**Rating: **Probably T for now but possibly M eventually.

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**AN (1): **This is my first attempt at fanfiction, let alone a Gilmore Girl piece, so be gentle please!  
**  
****(2): **Both Rory and Tristan will appear to be a little OOC. But it's a story so I'm making use of my creative license. Prologue is in Rory's point of  
view, but will be changing for later chapters.

**(3): **The first two lines are from the awesome show that is Grey's anatomy.

**Reviews:** Greatly appreciated!

**

* * *

**

**  
Leaving Normal**

**  
Prologue: Moments  
**

__

  
It's been a long time since I've seen  
_**the high plains of Expectation  
**__**and I'm way past the lowlands  
**__**and the deserts of Failure and Doubt  
**__**and the last time I passed through Satisfaction  
**__**I didn't recognize a single soul there,  
**__**now I'm leaving Normal  
**__**and I'm heading for who knows where.  
**_

_  
_There are these moments. Moments in a split second and your life is changed forever. And before you know it, you're somewhere else.

_  
_Everything's different and you wonder how you ended up here.

_  
_How it did come to this?

_  
_What makes one moment stand out more than another? Naturally, there are the big blatant ones.

_  
_As long as I can remember I've just been the small town girl. Just me and my mom. But then all of a sudden this letter comes and it grants me access to this whole other world. High society and the land of the privileged. And in that second of my hand opening that envelope, my life was different.

_  
_But sometimes, just sometimes, it's the smaller ones that you don't expect that get you. There is a breach in time. The brain perceives a place where moments stretch into what becomes hours. Every second is infinitesimal, but elevated to a mammoth sequence when life runs before your eyes, and somehow everything is changed.

_  
_Not only is everything changed, but in particular so are you.

_  
_I had one such moment. And because of it I've been going through all these feelings. And I know that I'm changing. And a part of me doesn't want to change. A part me of wants to remain that same innocent young girl. That girl who's mother is her best friend and tells her absolutely everything. That girl who once at aged 10 went around wearing feathered angel wings going door-to-door inviting people to a caterpillar's funeral. But at the same time these feelings are strong. They're dangerous and overwhelming … and they're undeniable.

_  
_And now?

_  
_Everything's different. And I don't know how to go back.

_  
_More importantly, I don't think I want to.

_  
_It was just a kiss.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note: I know. Short. But I promise the good stuff will be coming. -- Amira._


	2. Chapter 1: Begin With A Kiss

_  
_**Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino for Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with the CW network. I don't own them, if I did Tristan would be all mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**AN (1): **This is my first attempt at fanfiction, let alone a Gilmore Girl piece, so be gentle please!  
******  
(2): **Both Rory and Tristan will appear to be a little OOC. But it's a story so I'm making use of my creative license.

**(3): **I kinda struggled with writing Tristan in this chapter. I'm not sure if he's coming across the way I want him too for later chapters but I'm absolutely knackered trying to fiddle with it anymore so I decided to hell and just post. Well regardless I hope you all enjoy it:)

**Reviews:** Greatly appreciated! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Hugz to you all! It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. To 'Rose' about the caterpillar thing – this was actually briefly mentioned by Lorelai in an episode (5.12 I think) as something Rory did once when she was younger.

* * *

**  
Leaving Normal**

**  
Chapter 1: Begin With A Kiss …  
**

_  
She enters his circle  
____surrounded by smoke _

__

___It begins with a kiss ____fire  
____flares with passion released  
_

_  
_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'

_  
_Lane and Rory stood silently facing each other on the porch of the Crapshack in front of the front door. Rory herself had seen better days. Her eyes rimmed red, hair slightly mussed; she stood clutching herself looking deathly pale. Lane stood in front of Rory looking concerned and shot her an expectant look. Rory just remained silent and Lane sighed.

_  
_"You know I'm not going anywhere until you start talking." Lane said quietly.

_  
_"I'm okay Lane." She said softly, her voice croaky from crying.

_  
_Lane's eyebrows rose up at this and she crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. She shot Rory a disbelieving look.

_  
_"What happened, Rory? One minute everything is good. You're reading your book, I'm dancing with Henry. Everything's alright. And then all of a sudden, the next thing I know you're bawling your eyes out, nearly yanking my arm off by the way, out of the party. That is not okay. That is not nothing. That is something. You. Crying. Crying is something. Crying doesn't equal okay."

_  
_Rory allowed her self a small smile at Lane's obvious worry and care for her best friend, but she couldn't explain it herself just yet. She needed some alone-time first. "Lane I'm really okay. It's just with Dean and-" She allowed herself to take a calming breath. "I just …. I just need to figure some stuff out. I promise I will call you and fill you in later."

_  
_Lane looked like she was about to protest but Rory stopped her, holding up one hand in defense, "I promise, Lane."

_  
_Lane nodded reluctantly, not liking it one bit but she knew that Rory could be stubborn when she wanted to be. She opened the front door, grabbed her remaining things from the hallway and headed out towards home.

_  
_Rory closed the front door quietly behind her, heart pounding, tear tracks dried upon her pale face. Sliding downwards against the cool glass, her breathing becoming more ragged and she let the night's events wash over her.

_  
__  
__¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'Flashback´_

_  
__They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was like they had formed some semi kinda truce of sorts. He actually apologized for his behavior towards her and she actually accepted it. Both could attribute it to the hurt and vulnerability they were both feeling but they both meant their words. And so an uneasy silence enveloped them, both of them feeling the awkwardness of the situation._

_  
"Oh man, it's a great party huh?" Tristan sighed ruefully, the sarcasm tingeing his soft spoken words._

_  
Rory smiled, "Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."_

_  
Tristan stifled the urge to laugh. Reading at a party. "You are very odd, you know that?" Unlike anyone he'd ever known._

_  
"Thank you" She replied good-naturedly. Their eyes meet slightly startled. They were having dare-say it; an actual conversation._

_  
"You're welcome." He paused, not really thinking as he was drawn inwards by an unknown deeper connection. _

_  
Her breath hitched. He had assaulted her senses so suddenly. She could taste his smell. Peppermint, aftershave and something that could only be described as distinctly male. Goosebumps covered her skin in anticipation. She heard his silent question as her eyes drowned in his. Ever so slowly his mouth descended upon hers, slightly brushing her soft sweet lips against his own._

_  
Her body instantly electrified, a smooth intense current began coursing through her veins. He tasted like chocolate. She wasn't expecting that. Not that she'd given it much thought. But she thought he'd taste like… tobacco & whiskey or something._

_  
Not something so sweet._

_  
So … intense._

_  
So … addictive. _

_  
So … different to Dean…_

_  
And with that startling thought, the tears began to flow._

_  
Tristan pulled away startled as the undeniable taste of salt mingled in with her vanilla and coffee sweetness. Shit! She's crying. The fact hit like a thunder bolt shattering the clouded hazy world he had just submerged himself in._

_  
"I'm sorry ... What did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?" Tristan probed, dazed by the intensity of the emotions swirling around in him._

_  
Rory shook her head adamantly "No it's not you. It's just -"_

_  
'Oh god, what did I do?' she internally panicked._

_  
"I have to go." _

_  
And with that she ran out of the room not glancing back as Tristan just stared on after her._

_  
¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'End Flashback´_

_  
_Shaking herself out of her trance, she stood up and headed over towards the kitchen. Her footsteps wobbled slightly as her eyes slowly began to refill with tears. It was time to wallow.

* * *

_  
_In the chilly dark of night in Hartford, Tristan DuGray sat perched on the hood of his convertible which was parked in an empty parking lot of the local deserted park. Christ, it was cold. Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself in attempt to stop himself from shivering. God he needed a cigarette. Hell he needed a pack of cigarettes. However it wasn't like he smoked regularly. He didn't even have a damn lighter on him. He supposed there was a late night convenience store open somewhere but that meant getting back into his car and right now all he wanted to do was clear his head. Get some air. It just kept replaying over and over and over in his mind. 

_  
_He was sitting in the piano room alone enjoying his self-pity and then somehow she was there. And somehow his lips ended up on hers. And they had kissed.

_  
_But with one swift stroke she had shattered the lust filled sensation induced world they had plunged themselves so recklessly in.

_  
_She had cried. That had thrown him completely. He was almost positive he hadn't bitten her lip or anything. But then he was more caught up in savoring her taste that he really couldn't be sure. He scoffed loudly into the night, his breath releasing in small puff of white fog. Maybe he was giving himself too much credit in his ability to screw things up. This was Rory he was talking about. She had just broken up with what was probably her very first boyfriend. She was probably all emotional from the break up. In fact the dolt dumped up her. She is a gorgeous being, a natural beauty; god knows what the moron was thinking.

_  
_He frowned as his thoughts allowed him to remember that she had kissed him back.

_  
_Maybe it was something he did.

_  
_"Fuck!" he swore loudly, as he rubbed his face hard against the rough palms of his hands. Why in God's name did he even care? It pissed him off beyond belief that he couldn't stop thinking about it. That it just lay there, unyielding, refusing to leave, tormenting his mind.

_  
_But what disturbed him more than anything else were the feelings that she had induced in him when their lips had met. He lay back against the windshield as he allowed the memory to invade his mind once more.

_  
_It was inexplicable. A spark ignited within him, he had never even known existed.

_  
_She was so soft, so pliable, so innocent …

_  
_... smelt so heavenly …

_  
_... so intoxicating …

_  
_... like strawberries and cream …

_  
_... tasted so bitter and sweet ...

_  
_... and at the same time something that could only be construed as uniquely ...

_  
_... "Rory," he whispered softly into the night.

_  
_In a split second she had his heart thudding as if he'd just completed a marathon. He had been lost, floating in a blissful nirvana and he never wanted to be found.

_  
_Tristan couldn't help but let out a small moan at the memory. She was so tantalizing. God, how he wanted her. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight. He attempted to shake himself out of his stupor. This wasn't good. This was most certainly not good. He'd never been this worked up over a girl before. Christ, he'd never been this worked up over a single kiss before. He was Tristan, 'King of Chilton'. He did not work himself up over a girl.

_  
_'It was nothing! Pull yourself together man!' he scolded himself. He closed his eyes firmly again and sighed loudly. It couldn't be further from the truth & he knew it … and that fact scared him to no end.

_  
_How could one kiss do this? How could one moment affect him so much?

_  
_That this simple small town girl could just come in and without him knowing make him feel, so vividly, so utterly confused, so

_  
_**… alive …**

_  
_That she held that kind of power over him.

_  
_It wasn't right.

_  
_When she had first arrived she was a conquest. Just another challenge. He didn't even dare begin to presume that he knew her. And she certainly didn't know him. So why was he feeling this way? It was all he could do to not go crazy from his mind churning over every minute detail of their brief interaction. God he had never meant for things to get this far. This had to be stopped before it sprialled out of control.

_  
_Tristan hopped off the hood and moved back to the interior of the convertible, making sure to put the top closed to keep the cold from seeping into his body any further. He would stop it. He would avoid her at all costs. He would no longer badger her between classes. Annoy her at her locker. Stare at her endlessly during lessons. He placed the keys in the ignition and started the engine. He paused, running a hand through his golden locks. Yes. This was the right move. He would avoid her. Avoid her all together

_  
_and eventually, she would fade….

_  
_…from his life…

_  
_…from his world…

_  
_…& eventually…

_  
_….from memory…

_  
_The memory seared deeply into his brain of the one moment where they had both unknowingly opened themselves to the other. Sharing something deeply unfathomable.

_  
_In that one moment, Tristan's whole world as he knew it was thrown of its axis.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note: What'd y'all think? I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Longer chappy this time and … ahh trory kiss goodness. So we've heard Tristan's thoughts leading to his conclusion with his vow of avoidance. However next chapter: Can Tristan stay true to his vow? And more importantly what does Rory make of all this? -- Amira_


	3. Chapter 2: Abandon Sanity

**_  
_**

**Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls and its characters belong to Amy Sherman Palladino for Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with the CW network. I don't own them, if I did Tristan would be all mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**Author's Note: **Ah it is here!!! An update. Finally! I am so sorry for the long delay. I apologize to all that have been waiting. I've been away for the past 2 months (Thailand in case y'all were wondering). Either way, I'm back and ready to continue on. Also a quick shout of thanks to all those who reviewed my one-shot, I really truly do appreciate your kind words.

**Reviews: **Again I can't thank you all enough for reviewing. It really means a lot. Hugs and kisses to you all. You guys are awesome and are the people that keep me continuing on with this story. So please keep on with the reviews. Feel free to give out pointers and not what, this is my first full length fanfic piece and I need all the help I can get. Now enough with the blathering and onward with the story. :)

* * *

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**Leaving Normal**

**_  
_**

**Chapter 2: Abandon Sanity**

**_  
_**

_Do not be afraid of the space between dreams & reality _

Peace cannot be found by avoiding life

_  
¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**_  
_**

Rory exhaled softly as she slammed her locker door shut, her bag overflowing with heavy books and notes for a new week of endless torturous classes. Another day in hell. Turning around dejectedly, she let out a small startled yelp as golden fire eyes burned fiercely into hers.

**_  
_**

"God Paris!" She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "You know there is this thing called personal space that you might be interested in learning about," Rory hinted backing herself into her locker.

**_  
_**

"Is it true?" was Paris' only reply. Rory just stared back at her perplexed. Paris remained stony faced; arms filled with books but yielded a little and took a small step back. "Well?"

**_  
_**

Rory managed to chance a glance over Paris' shoulder and saw that Louise and Madeline were watching the scene unfolding with avid interest. She sighed. The sooner she answered Paris' question, the sooner she would leave her alone. "Is it what true, Paris?"

**_  
_**

"The rumor that's going around about Madeline's party." Paris demanded.

**_  
_**

"Paris you're going to have to be a little more specific than that. I'm not exactly your social gossip queen here," Rory retorted, getting a little annoyed. Why couldn't she ask her two bumble bee gossip magnets? It was Madeline's party after all.

**_  
_**

"Summer and Tristan. She dumped him. It's over." Paris stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

**_  
_**

Rory almost started. She had pretty successfully managed to block out last Saturday night's events at Madeline's almost entirely.

**_  
_**

She had spent the remainder of her evening and the entire Sunday with her Mom wallowing over Dean. Staying in her pajamas throughout the day, she had barely left the TV couch. She had all her essentials surrounding her; smores, raw cookie dough, greasy pizza, tubs of ice cream while watching endless over-the-top depressing movies. She felt she had been put through a blender over the weekend, going from utterly heartbroken, sad, distant to denial, hurt, frustrated, angered and eventually landing at some what of a semi-accepted state. Dean loved her. Loved her. And despite her feelings for him, she knew after much reflection she did not love him back. Well at least not like he wanted her to. It was too soon and she was too unsure and being the person she was, she lacked the ability to lie to him. She liked Dean … she did … and given time she could have possibly fallen in love with him, but he didn't even want to give her the chance. For him it was now or never. And that had hurt more than anything else.

**_  
_**

With her mind in such chaos she refused to allow herself to dwell on what happened at Madeline's with Tristan. So she locked it away deep inside, planning on dealing with it later. Much later. She was being naïve. She should've realized that was not a possibility.

**_  
_**

"Rory!" Paris exclaimed, her eyes narrowed at Rory's silence.

**_  
_**

Rory jumped slightly, startled out of her trance like state.

**_  
_**

"Sorry Paris I just got side-tracked for a second."

**_  
_**

"Yeah well, do it in your own time. Time is money, Gilmore." Paris instructed tapping her foot impatiently.

**_  
_**

Rory bit back a stinging response from escaping her lips and managed to refrain her eyes from rolling, not wanting to antagonize Paris any further. "Right, sorry. The grapevine seems to be intact Paris. Saw it with my own two eyes. It's true."

**_  
_**

Paris nodded slightly and stormed off down the hallway to her awaiting yuppies.

**_  
_**

"See I told you," Louise proclaimed smugly.

**_  
_**

"I needed someone who was a little more reliable Louise. Somehow when Chilton social gossip escapes your lips, trust isn't usually the word that first comes to mind, " Paris retorted harshly.

**_  
_**

Rory just shook her head slightly in disbelief as she watched the trio head off into a nearby classroom. "I will never understand that girl." Rory murmured to herself, as she struggled to lift her heavy backpack off the floor, and hoist it up onto her back.

**_  
_**

She turned to make her way to homeroom, when she stopped suddenly. Deep piercing cerulean eyes penetrated right into hers from down across the hallway.

**_  
_**

Her heart stopped.

**_  
_**

And without warning the memory of what occurred at the piano invaded her senses.

**_  
_**

_His rough lips moving softly against hers. Drowning her doe blue eyes in his. The sweet taste of his unique chocolate minty flavor. The current that flew through her blood and electrified her entire body and which was now reawakening itself in the memory. _

**_  
_**

She tried to shake herself out of the haze she established herself lost in but found she could not do so. Out of her control, her body called for his.

**_  
_**

"Tristan," she whispered out loud, her lips barely moving.

**_  
_**

But his eyes were closed off. They didn't sparkle in amusement when he usually badgered her. Nor did they portray the soulfulness she bared witness to on the piano bench. She hadn't seen this in him before. Never directed at her at the least. They were blank. Un-open.

**_  
_**

Breaking the eye-lock, he turned abruptly and walked in the opposite direction. Her heart beat slowly began its return to normal. A slightly sick feeling settled within her gut at the sight of Tristan's blatant cold-shoulder. Rory re-adjusted her backpack slightly thrown by Tristan's behavior. She wondered what was going through his mind.

**_  
_**

Had he felt what she had?

**_  
_**

The possibility that he could've been feeling what she had …

**_  
_**

It blew all logical thought out the window.

**_  
_**

She was still yet to process last Saturday night fully, but she knew something immeasurable had happened.

**_  
_**

They needed to talk.

_

* * *

****__  
_Tristan moved his face closer to Rory, enjoying the sheer nearness of her as he stared down into her clear blue eyes. He moved his hand and caressed her cheek gently, bending down slowly to brush his lips softly against hers. 

_  
Rory closed her eyes at the sensation, shivers of longing covering her body. _

_  
Encouraged, Tristan pressed his mouth firmly against hers, moaning slightly as she lifted her hand to snake around his neck and hold him close to her. The pressure was too great and he opened her mouth with his, allowing him to fully devour her taste._

_  
He was hungry for her. Just as she was for him. _

_  
She teased his tongue gently with her own but it was not enough. He needed her completely, without anything holding them back. He kissed her so deeply that nothing else mattered. _

_  
Finally he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were wide open, blue and stormy with desire. He almost groaned at the sight. Grinning devilishly, she pushed him backwards so that he was lying back on the bed. She crawled slowly over him, straddling him at the waist before bending down low and breathing hot air onto his bare chest. _

_  
She was driving him insane and she had hardly done anything to him._

_  
She brought her small soft hands and gently caressed his chest. Ever slowly she brought her swollen lips and pressed it against his skin. _

_  
This time he couldn't control the moan which escaped from his lips._

_  
"Rory," he breathed gently, his voice filled with yearning. _

_  
She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes her lips never leaving his skin as she made her way lower._

_  
"Tristan …"_

**_  
_**

"Tristan."

**_  
_**

"Mmm?" Tristan replied fuzzily.

**_  
_**

"Tristan man. Snap out of it. " the voice a little repeated louder.

**_  
_**

Tristan blinked his eyes open. All he could see were dozens of student legs crossed under various tables, separated by many large book filled carousels as it slowly registered that he was sitting in the library. Study hall. Finals. If he wanted to maintain his position in the top 5 he needed to get cracking and thus had swindled his friends into actually preparing for the upcoming finals instead of forgeing some notes and skipping another Study hall. Groaning he lifted his head off the wooden table he was resting on and looked up at John who was grinning across from him.

**_  
_**

"Nice dream there DuGray?" John smirked at him amused.

**_  
_**

Tristan scowled back at John, "Piss off Barnett."

**_  
_**

John and the other guys sitting at the table just laughed in response and returned back to their notes.

**_  
_**

Tristan tilted back in his chair, resting only on the back two legs and ran one hand through his hair in frustration. What the hell was wrong with him? He all but managed to blatantly avoid her for two seconds this morning and out of his control his mind decides to revolt and instead torture him with erotic fantasies about the girl who he refused to think about. His own mind was going to drive him insane. Absolutely fucking fantastic. Just what the doctor ordered before finals.

**_  
_**

Tristan almost laughed out loud. This had to be the cosmos way of righting the universe. Karma so to speak. Exploit and revel in the fact that every girl that walks through Chilton worshiped the ground he walked on, and in return he received a quickly developing obsession about the one girl that was out of his reach. The one girl who was about different from him as day was night. He enjoyed a good party; she enjoyed a good book. He smoked the occasional cigarette here and there to release the tension; coffee was her drug of choice. He loved the odd make-out session with a variety of different girls; she only maintained from what it seemed like long-term relationships. He fought with his parents constantly and it appeared her mother was her best-friend. All that bullshit about opposites attract was exactly that ... bullshit. You can only deal with so many differences before real life gets in the way and fucks things up. And Rory? She was his polar opposite.

**_  
_**

All of sudden the little fine hairs on the back of Tristan's neck started to stand up as a slow warm heat started to pass through him. He stiffened but couldn't help shiver slightly at the sensation. He closed his eyes and tried not to groan out loud.

**_  
_**

She was staring at him. He could feel it. Somewhere sitting behind him in this library, Rory Gilmore was staring at him. He knew it was her. Her gaze was like a heated caress, unrelenting and merciless. And christ, he couldn't take it any longer. He let his chair swing back onto the carperted floor and abruptly stood up. He started hastily packing away his things.

**_  
_**

Brett looked up from his discussion with John and grinned. "Where you off to T? Cause you realize in order to get through finals you might actually have to study at some point. "

**_  
_**

Tristan sighed, slinging his backpack onto his back as John looked on amused. Nick and Matt also turned up from their work to stare questioningly at Tristan.

**_  
_**

Tristan fidgeted uncomfortably. "I know. I just- I just need to get out of here, you know? I can't concentrate. This place … it's suffocating."

**_  
_**

Brett stared at him a moment before nodding his understanding, "Go. I'll cover for you."

**_  
_**

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

**_  
_**

Tristan gave him a quick clap on the shoulder before he discreetly made his way to sneak out of the library.

* * *

**_  
_**Several textbooks, notes and loose-leaf sheets of paper lay scattered over the large table. One hand propped under her chin and the other twirling a pen absentmindedly, Rory was attempting to concentrate on her chemistry notes, trying to make some semblance of use of Study Hall. Paris sat across from her at the other end of the table furiously scribbling away, occasionally shooting the odd furtive glare at the other two occupants of the table; Madeline and Louise who were gossiping in mock whispers to each other. 

**_  
_**

Rory sighed and looked up from her work. It was decided. She and chemistry would never be friends. They would always be doomed to despise each other. She started tapping her pen loudly against her notes in frustration. Almost instantly Paris was on to her and hissed quietly over the table, "What are you doing?"

**_  
_**

Rory just raised her eyebrow at her tiredly in confusion.

**_  
_**

Paris gestured to her still tapping pen. "Do you mind? Finals are only two weeks away and _some_ of us are actually trying to study here."

**_  
_**Rory stopped tapping her pen and chose to ignore the fact that Paris seemed to be okay with Madeline and Louise's inane chatter. She had other things on her mind. Her earlier conversation with Paris had caused an avalanche of thoughts relating to the kiss with Tristan and had continued to plague her since. And adding on Tristan's deliberate cold shoulder wasn't helping matters. 

**_  
_**

What was wrong with her? She was beginning to question her very sanity. She was a bright girl. She loved to read books. She was always home before ten at night. She loved to learn. She was a simple girl that enjoyed the pleasures of living in small town with nosy eccentric neighbours who loved to gossip over the latest town meeting. A quiet girl who loved to hang out with her best-friend, her mother and have outrageous themed movie nights. A smart girl like her certainely did not dwell over a singluar kiss with a guy like Tristan.

**_  
_**

She liked guys that were sweet. Cute guys. Guys with dark hair and brown eyes. Guys that were _nice_ to her. Not an egotistical and arrogant rich boy. Not a popular blonde and blue eyed Adonis. Not a guy worshipped as if he were a God by all males and certainly not a well renowned playboy extraordinaire to all females. She had spent all time her at Chilton so far loathing all aspects of him; it was considered sacrilege to think of him in any other way. So then why on Earth could she not be a smart girl now and stop obsessing over a stupid kiss and more importantly what _he_ thought of it?

**_  
_**

Almost as if he was listening, Tristan's blonde head popped up into view as he lifted it from resting on his table, his back facing her. She refocused her gaze on him and frowned as her mind dwindled on the earlier scene this morning. Why had he failed to acknowledge her? Normally, he couldn't resist badgering and teasing her when she at least a yard away. So why ignore her now? All because of a kiss? And more significantly why was it bothering her so?

**_  
_**

She closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind but to her consternation it just didn't seem it wanted to do so.

**_  
_**

Intense kiss.

**_  
_**

Tristan.

**_  
_**

Supposed hatred.

**_  
_**

So why was she thinking otherwise?

**_  
_**

Unwillingly she opened her eyes and stared hard at Tristan, almost as if she were willing him to look back at her and appease all her questions with just one look.

**_  
_**

Instead she noticed immediately as his whole body seemed to stiffen and without any warning he started to pack up his things. Where in the world was he going? There was at least another hour of study hall left. She glanced over at Mrs. Ness who was in charge and who also hadn't lifted her eyes from her corrections and thus failed to notice Tristan's imminent departure. Rory moved her eyes back to Tristan and was shocked to find him already standing up, talking to one of his friends. She found herself panicking. He wasn't allowed to leave. She needed to talk to him. They needed to talk. And they needed to do it as soon as possible before her mind combusted in all the chaos she found herself in.

**_  
_**

Rory could see her only opportunity to question Tristan fading fast before her eyes and with a stronger resolve than she believed she had, she decided for now to abandon sanity and made the decision to go after him.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note: Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? Ahh I know no trory interaction this chappy, more of a filler than anything else I guess, but I wanted to convey what is going through their minds, in particular Rory and also more importantly set up the confrontation that Tristan & Rory **will** have. I promise try to be more consistent and quicker with the updates from now on. Don't forget to review. It's better than a naked Tristan DuGray ... seriously ... --Amira _


	4. Chapter 3: Take A Step Forward

**Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry again for this late update. I kinda struggled with writing this chapter; the story is kind of completely diverging to what I originally had planned so I keep changing things and at the same time I keep trying to retain some other things. Result? Complete mess. But I finally found a full day to completely devote myself to working on this, and voila … chapter finito.

**Reviews: **R&R please! Thank you all so much for those who've reviewed so far and for your infinite patience. Hugz to you all. I'm glad that you are all liking it. Hope you enjoy this addition!

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**Leaving Normal**

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Take a_ step_ forward …**

**  
**

_Do not fear in taking a big step. You can't cross a chasm in two small jumps. _

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'  
_

**  
**

Rory deftly swept her notes into a neat pile and stood up, causing Paris to look up at her frowning at the commotion. Rory lifted her backpack onto her chair and started shoving her belongings into her backpack.

**  
**

"Where are you going? There's another hour of Study Hall left," Paris inquired, eyes narrowed.

**  
**

"Um … I- I forgot I had a doctor's appointment," Rory nodded, as she continued packing away her things quickly, trying to sound convincing. God she was a crap liar. "I got a pass and everything. My mom's already waiting for me in the parking lot."

**  
**

"You have a doctor's appointment," repeated Louise, her voice holding a note of disbelief in it.

**  
**

"During school hours?" Madeline questioned, confused.

**  
**

"Yeah I know. Funny, huh? Only time I could get an appointment for like a month. Seems like everyone gets the sniffles around exam time." She faked a cough loudly.

**  
**

Madeline and Louise raised their eyebrows at her bemused, while Paris just continued to stare on in incredulity.

**  
**

Rory hoisted her backpack onto her back swiftly, trying not to groan under the weight of it all. "Mmm hmm. So uh … yeah I have to …" Her voice trailed off as she pointed towards to the double doors. She quickly made her way to exit the library, scurrying after Tristan.

**  
**

Paris turned to her two friends in amazement. "What just happened?"

* * *

**  
**

Rory made her way down the deserted hallway speedily, trying to catch up to Tristan. He wasn't in her line of sight but he couldn't have gotten very far. She had managed to sneak out only a few seconds after him.

**  
**

She turned the corner that lead towards the nearest exit to the parking lot and stopped abruptly. He wasn't here either. The hallway was completely deserted. He definitely couldn't have gotten this far. She should've caught up to him by now. He must've taken a different exit. She turned around defeated and let out a loud gasp as deep azure eyes bored into hers.

**  
**

Tristan smirked down at her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Seems like I have my very own personal stalker."

**  
**

Rory took a step back, heart racing from his sudden appearance and glared up at him in response, "Nice to see that your ego is still intact. No lasting damage from Summer?"

**  
**

Tristan bit back a laugh and smirked proudly, "Nope. No lasting damage."

**  
**

Rory struggled from forming an automatic smile in response just from his grin as she tried to hold her ground firm. She was here to question him. Discuss. Talk things through, but suddenly having him in front of her she was at a loss for words. Tristan just looked back at her expectantly as he waited for her to speak. For crying out loud girl, say something!

**  
**

"Where are you going?" Rory blurted out. Great going Gilmore. Good to know that brain of yours is working today.

**  
**

This time Tristan let out a little chuckle. "Where does it seem like I'm going?"

**  
**

Rory just stared back at him, helplessly at a lost for words. Why wouldn't her brain switch into 'on' mode?

**  
**

Tristan just shook his head at her amused. "Well Ms. Gilmore I'm doing what most people like to call wagging class. Skipping school per se. But let's get back to the real question, why are you suddenly showing stalker like tendencies?"

**  
**

"I'm not stalking you." Rory replied defensively.

**  
**

Tristan raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Oh no? You generally skip out on Study Hall?"

**  
**

Rory stared at him for a beat ignoring his question before speaking bluntly, "You're avoiding me."

**  
**

Tristan repeated in monotone, "I'm avoiding you."

**  
**

Rory nodded once, "Yes."

**  
**

Tristan just shook his head amused. He'd have to make note of this. Stop the incessant badgering and bantering and instead of giving her what she apparently wanted she starts stalking him. _That's_ the proper way you get Rory Gilmore's attention. … Though maybe kissing her might have had a slight play in the matter.

**  
**

"Don't flatter yourself, Rory," he muttered when he noticed he was still awaiting his response. He moved to turn away.

**  
**

He was going to walk away. Without them addressing anything. "We need to talk," the words blurted out from her lips. That's it. She needed a shovel. Needed to start digging that pretty little hole to bury herself in.

**  
**

He wanted to laugh at how flustered she was. Instead he settled for raising an eyebrow at her, "Oh? About what?"

**  
**

Why was he playing dumb? He knew exactly what she was talking about. The incredulous look displayed across her features told him precisely as much. He sighed. Better to just get it over with than drag it out any longer.

**  
**

"What's there to talk about Rory? You were upset. I was upset. Stuff happened. Stuff that shouldn't have happened. Let's just move on."

**  
**

Rory was taken aback, speechless. After his continued consistent perusal of her that was all she was going to get? Looking at him hard though she could tell it was costing him a lot to dismiss her so readily. She wasn't even going to let her mind dwell on how she knew that. Still she couldn't help but bite her lip hard, struggling not to show him how much he affected her.

**  
**

How much he had just hurt her.

**  
**

Seeing that he effectively silenced her, he moved past her and started making his way down to the double doors leading to the parking lot.

**  
**

"I guess I really was nothing but a conquest to you," She uttered softly.

**  
**

Hoping against hope that it would get his attention.

**  
**

Hoping against hope, that it wasn't true.

**  
**

Tristan stopped frozen. An unsettled feeling began to form in his gut and before he knew it he was turning back around to find Rory just standing there looking a little forlorn lost in thought. Fuck.

**  
**He stared at her a moment, before speaking softly, "You're not a conquest, Rory."

**  
**

The obvious relief that flitted its way across her face made him feel sick at himself. Sick that he had ever given her that impression. Sick that at one stage it was true.

**  
**

"Oh, okay. Good. That's ... good," she finished lamely, looking down at her feet, glad that she'd somehow manage to detain him but more relieved that she wasn't just some passing floozy.

**  
**

"Come with me."

_  
What?_

**  
**

Okay that … that she wasn't expecting. She had only wanted to talk. He didn't think ... he couldn't possibly have meant ...

**  
**

Rory looked up frowning in confusion, struggling to find her voice. "What?"

**  
**

Tristan sighed and held out his right hand, palm wide open for her to take.

**  
**

Rory just stared at his open-stretched hand dumbly. "But we have classes."

**  
**

Tristan remained silent and just raised his eyebrows in response.

**  
**

"We have homework! Assignments and things. I can't skip school. I've never skipped school." Rory protested earnestly.

**  
**

Tristan bent down low and whispered warm breath into her ear, "What do you think you're doing right now?"

**  
**

Rory jumped back startled, partly by the truth to his words and partly to the effect his nearness was havocking on her body. She stared at Tristan wide-eyed shaking her head slightly.

**  
**

"Finals." She said as if settled everything and began nodding her head vigorously as if trying to convince herself. "We have finals coming up. If there is any time not to skip school, this is it."

**  
**

"If I know you Rory and I think I do, you've been prepared to take these exams at least a month ago. You think missing half a day of school is going to change all that?"

**  
**

Rory decided to ignore his 'knowing her' comment for now and looked back at him hesitant, "I just … I can't."

**  
**

Tristan sighed, shrugging and pulled back his hand. "You're loss."

**  
**

Rory watched Tristan start making his way down the hallway again. For the second time that day she saw her only chance of hashing things out slipping away.

**  
**

"Wait."

**  
**

He stopped, backing facing towards her, but remained still. She took a slight step forward and let out an uneasy breath. See? Wasn't so hard was it? Shaking her head at herself, she slowly made her way to stand beside Tristan. She slipped her own tiny right hand into his left. He looked down at her startled. The scorch of delight that flew through her just from this simple touch frightened her. The depth of feeling he was capable of evoking in her was not normal, but she it was as if her body had a mind of its own. She was just a slave to its will as it easily dismissed all the pressing doubts and concerns that had been tormenting her mind.

**  
**

Tristan stared at her amazed, fighting the strong urge to just pull her flush against him and kiss her passionately. The swirls of desire swimming through him, originating from their entwined hands were desperately seeking an exit point. Shaking himself out of his hazy stupor, he gently tugged at her hand, pulling her forward so that they could make their way out to the parking lot.

**  
**

Their mutually agreed silence remained as they stopped in front of Tristan's black convertible. They stood still, just standing in front of the car, both reluctant to let go of the other's hand, afraid if they did whatever this was that they were feeling would just as easily dissipate.

**  
**

Rory finally seeing the impracticality of the situation halfheartedly removed her hand from Tristan's warm one.

**  
**

She let out a little gasp of surprise as Tristan quickly snagged her wrist with his hand. She looked up into his stormy eyes questioningly. Ignoring every single doubt and reservation since the moment they had first kissed, Tristan let his hand gently slide down her wrist, back into her hand so that their fingers were intertwined, sending pleasurable shocks up and down his spine.

**  
**

Tristan pulled her close to him, giving into temptation, invading her body space, filling her nostrils with his unique scent. He bent down low, so that their foreheads were pressed against each other's. Rory sighed quietly at the sensation, her eyes never wavering from his. She suppressed the urge to moan as her eyes quickly darted from his, to witness him licking at his own full lips in attempt to control himself.

**  
**

Rory tilted her head further inwards, resulting in the tips of their noses brushing against one another's. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the developing bliss. Tristan swallowed hard as he heard her shallow breathing quicken. He couldn't believe this was happening again, but he was powerless to the sensations that seemed to overcome both. A willing participant in what could only result in his own destruction.

**  
**

They both inched closer. Their open lips only millimeters apart as their hot breaths intermingled with the others. Tristan couldn't stop himself as his tongue darted out of his mouth, swiping against her upper lip. Sampling her taste. Reacquainting himself with the flavor.

**  
**

Rory let out a soft mewl of pleasure, raising her free hand to grasp the back of his neck, silently urging him to end their torture. His free hand tightened around her waist. The air tingled with electricity.

**  
**

_Kiss me._

**  
**

Their lips met.

**  
**

Fireworks.

**  
**

A kaleidoscope of colors danced before their eyes as her soft lips moved fervently against his. Her heart began its journey into its rapid marathon state as she felt her knees begin to weaken. A slow burn started to make its way through his blood, heating his body to a rapid temperature.

**  
**

And then it deepened and it was ... phenomenal.

**  
**

His tongue darted out, gently easing her lips apart, as he sought desperately to discover its depths. Savor the taste he only briefly been privy to. Quench his thirst.

**  
**

Rory let out a desperate moan as she ran her tongue against his, massaging it slowly before allowing them to battle against one another. How could one single thing feel so good? How would she ever get enough? Tristan tightened his grip, pulling her closer as they continued their passionate embrace, lost in the nirvana.

**  
**

Realizing breathing was quickly becoming a pressing issue, they pulled apart slightly, gasping loudly, sucking in large gulps of air. Their eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of the other. Tristan fought back a smirk as he saw how red and full her lips now were. She looked nothing except thoroughly kissed. Instead he settled for a small smile, which Rory tentatively returned, sending his already rapidly beating heart, into a frenzy.

**  
**

"What are we doing?" Rory whispered breathlessly.

**  
**

Tristan sighed resting his forehead against hers. "No idea."

**  
**

He bent down again, chastely pressing his lips against hers, enjoying the tendrils of electricity that seem to flow from them into his body before pulling back again. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

**  
**

Rory nodded her acquiescence as they found the strength to pull apart from their embrace. She felt a deep loss in her gut as she yearned to find herself back in his arms. God what was happening to her? This, feeling this … it wasn't normal, in fact it was downright terrifying. But she couldn't get her mind to think straight, evaluate things calmly; it was too giddy from what had just occurred.

**  
**

Tristan was having equally alarming thoughts. This power she exuded over him. The extent to which he wanted her. Not just her body, but her mind, her very soul.

**  
**

He wanted to possess her.

**  
**

Wanted her to possess him.

**  
**

It disturbed him to no end. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he helped her dump her bag into the backseat of the convertible before he slipped into the driver's seat, watching as she buckled herself in. Lifting her head up she half smiled at Tristan.

**  
**

"So … where are we going?"

**  
**

Tristan merely smirked at her, turning on the ignition. He switched the car into reverse before speeding out of the parking lot, onto the highway.

* * *

**  
**

The bell sounded loudly, signaling the end of Study Hall. Paris quickly packed up her books, eager to make it to the next class, scowling as Madeline and Louise leisurely put away their own things. Why was she friends with them again? Her eyes darted around the library, tapping her foot impatiently to get them moving when suddenly something caught her eye, causing her to stop.

**  
**

Tristan's lackeys were still sitting grouped together, just as lazily putting away their own work. Nothing unusual except for the fact they seemed to be sans Tristan. He had definitely come into the library with them. She had seen him sleeping when she had gone up to Mrs. Ness, to ask her a question related to the European Renaissance for the upcoming History final. But now he was no longer there. No one had left the library yet, but all his books were gone, which brought the only logical conclusion; he must've skipped out early.

**  
**

Her scowled further deepened as she registered Rory's weird departure earlier.

**  
**

Something was going on.

**  
**

And she'd be damned if she didn't figure it out.

* * *

_  
End Author's Note: So yay, they kissed again, something I originally planned not happening again for many chapters. But I figured I owed you some Trory action, due to the wait for this update. And I'm thinking that 'maybe' bump to M is going to become a definite. Don't forget to review. It's better than a naked Tristan DuGray ... seriously ... --Amira_


	5. Chapter 4: Be Alone With You

**  
**

**Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story! It means a lot. I'm having a lot of trouble continuing it (mass writers block) and it means a lot that you're still reading! The song used in this chapter is called, "To Be Alone With You" by Sufjan Stevens if anyone is interested in listening to it.

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**Leaving Normal**

**  
**

**Chapter 4: Be Alone With You**

_  
I'd give my body to be back again  
In the rest of the room_

_To be alone with you_

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory sat silently as Tristan pulled the convertible to a stop in the driveway of an extremely large estate. She absent-mindedly followed Tristan, leaving her bag in the car as he made his way to the front door. She paused in her motions as she saw him unlock the door and head right in, leaving the door open for her to follow.

**  
**

This was his place.

**  
**

She was standing in front of the DuGray residence.

**  
**

She mentally slapped herself for being so idiotic as she made her way in. Of course, it's not like he'd randomly decide to drive up to someone else's property.

**  
**

Shutting the door behind her, she was immediately taken in by the sheer wealth displayed before her very eyes. Marble. Crystal. Gorgeous paintings. It put even her grandparents' estate to shame. "This place is like a palace," she murmured quietly to herself. Struggling to keep the awe from displaying across her face, she finally noted that Tristan was already half-way up the staircase, and not waiting for her as he continued his way up.

**  
**

She quickly scurried after him, not wanting to lose sight of him, knowing if she did, that she'd be a rat trapped in a maze. She finally caught up to him at the end of a very long hallway, slightly out of breath as he opened the door leading to a very large bedroom.

**  
**

Rory remain frozen in the doorway as he made his way inside. All she could think was whoa. The sheer size of the room was basically the whole bottom floor of the Crapshack. The carpet was thick plush dark blue; a pale blue paint covered the walls. A mass king sized bed stood to one edge at the middle of the room, while a large mahogany desk covered in papers, stood near two large bay windows, complete with window seats.

**  
**

She finally registered Tristan's figure as he stood in front of a large entertainment unit, complete with stereo, speakers and what had to be the largest music and DVD collection known to man. Even Lorelai would get down on her knees to start worshipping it. Suddenly the room was softly filled with the distinct indie beats from the radio.

**  
**

Tristan leaned back onto his bed and drawled playfully, "Welcome to my humble abode."

**  
**

"Said the spider to the fly," Rory retorted as she hesitantly took a few steps into the room, still taking in all the surroundings. Tristan just grinned at her response and patted to a spot next to the bed for her to sit on.

**  
**

Rory frowned as a startling thought entered her mind and before she knew it blurted from her lips, "I'm not having sex with you."

**  
**

Tristan's head shot up at her words as he propped himself up on his elbows, "I'm sorry, what?"

**  
**

Rory remained standing where she was. "I said, I'm not having sex with you." Tristan just stared at her stunned, as visions of the exact opposite flitted through his mind. Rory took it as her cue to elaborate and gestured to their surroundings. "You take me to your place. Or more specifically your bedroom. Switch on the music and then expect me to join you on your bed. What else am I supposed to think?"

**  
**

Tristan stared at Rory for a beat before allowing himself to laugh, causing Rory to flush slightly in embarrassment. This wasn't a movie or some novel. He wasn't some emo punk who had his own special nature spot where he went to think. He brought her here because it was the only place he could think of, obviously not thinking of the implications. He finally took in her slightly upset demeanor and forced his chuckles to die down before speaking. "Rory, I didn't bring you here to have sex."

**  
**

He said it so matter-of-factly that Rory couldn't help relax at his words, and slowly made her way over before gingerly sitting on the bed, while Tristan lay back down on the bed closing his eyes letting the ambient music wash over him as he sighed. "I won't bite. You can lie down."

_  
I'd swim across lake Michigan_

**  
**

Rory smiled a little uneasily even though he couldn't see, before falling back stiffly onto the bed, pausing for a moment before snuggling into the bed, her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a little moan of bliss. This was seriously was the best bed ever as she felt her body sink further into the comforts of his duvet. "God, I love your bed."

**  
**

_I'd sell my shoes_

**  
**

Tristan opened his own eyes, biting back the desparate response that was second nature to him. Instead he tilted his head to stare at her relaxed form just admiring her beauty and innocence as her chest moved up and down with every breath. What was happening to him? Why did he want her so completely? It frightened him, the extent to which he had already come to need her. Want her. Be with her.

**  
**

She was like a disease.

**  
**

His mind flashed back to the school parking lot as his tongue darted out licking at his own lips in an attempt to savor any remnants of her sweet flavor. She was right, they did need to talk. He cleared his throat before speaking, "So … we kissed."

**  
**

_I'd give my body to be back again  
__In the rest of the room_

**  
**

Rory sighed before turning on her side so that she faced Tristan. "Yeah." She opened her eyes. "In the parking lot."

**  
**

Tristan nodded slightly. "And at the piano."

**  
**

"And at the piano." She acquiesced.

**  
**

_To be alone with you  
To be alone with you_

**  
**

Tristan stared at her as he voiced one of thoughts that had been plaguing him from the minute their lips had first met and parted. "We kissed and you cried."

**  
**

Rory's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment as she spoke quickly in defense. "It was nice kiss. An amazing kiss. I cried … because I hadn't … cried that is."

**  
**

_To be alone with you_

**  
**

Tristan fought the urge to smile as he managed to decipher Rory's jumble of words, feeling the relief flood his limbs and took in her now somber expression before speaking tentatively. "What … what happened with him?"

**  
**

_To be alone with you_

**  
**

Rory frowned as she felt a slight twinge at the remembrance of the sour end to her relationship with Dean. "He told me he loved me." Rory gave him a wry smile. "I couldn't say it back."

**  
**

Tristan felt a strong rush of anger swarm in his blood at her words. Filled with the unbearable urge to find Bagboy and punch him to a bloody pulp for instilling any sort of sad feeling in her. But he forced himself to relax as he registered her slightly upset expression, raising his hand so that he gently cupped her face. "He is an idiot," repeating his words from that night.

**  
**

_You gave your body to the lonely  
__They took your clothes  
_

**  
**

Rory smiled at him, savoring the slivers of pleasure shooting through her body from his touch as she fought off the urge to cover his hand with her own. She swallowed nervously before whispering with more confidence than she felt she had within her. "Tristan, what's happening with _us_?"

**  
**

_You gave up a wife and a family  
__You gave your goals_

**  
**

Tristan removed his hand sighing before running it through his golden locks trying to sort through the mess of his mind. "I … I don't know Rory. I wish I knew how to explain it, but I don't. Whatever it is, this feeling … it isn't normal. We don't know anything about each other. You've made it obvious more than once your disdain for me and I'm not exactly known for my serial monogamy."

**  
**

Rory struggled to not let the surprising intense disappointment swell within her, but couldn't help acknowledge the truth behind his words. It made sense. It was logical. And she was nothing but if a logical girl. But it still didn't stop the dissappointment swimming through her.

**  
**

She moved to speak but Tristan continued before she could do so. "But then we're kissing. … And it's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. And all I can think about is how much I want to do it again."

**  
**

_To be alone with me_

**  
**

And just like that the disappointment was brushed away.

**  
**

"Yeah?" Rory smiled at him hopefully, her beating just little bit faster.

**  
**

"Yeah."

**  
**

He was right. They couldn't explain this way. But she still wasn't sure what it all meant. We're they together now? He just said that he wasn't of the relationship cloth, something she was ingrained with. Besides she had just broken up with Dean and she wasn't sure if she was ready for a new relationship, but she couldn't seem to control herself around Tristan. Well at least her body couldn't. The kiss at the parking lot was more than enough evidence of that. Her mind was doing a fair job of protesting though. He seemed to stir something within her that she didn't know that even existed within her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. But she was also starting to tire, listening to that voice of reason. Maybe it was time to take a chance. Take a risk on something completely unknown.

**  
**

_To be alone with me. _

**  
**

"Tristan," she whispered, "Do you want to be me with me?"

**  
**

Rory's stomach twisted in nervous anticipation, deathly afraid of his answer, as Tristan took his time in answering, gently running his hand through her silken locks, causing her eyes to flutter shut at the sensation.

**  
**

_To be alone with me_

**  
**

"Yeah, I think I do." He said finally and Rory's heart resumed its beating, the unexplainable delight, bursting through her veins. _God, he wanted to be with her! _"Rory you are an absolutely fascinating girl and it scares me how much I want you, how much I want this. And I can't explain it. I don't know how. All I can say is I do." He gazed into her doe blue eyes, her heart now thumping at an erratic rate. "But I don't think you're ready."

**  
**

She wanted to protest but she couldn't find the words as the joy simmered out into the cool dark recesses of her mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe she wasn't ready. She had just broken up with Dean. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep as she snuggled deeper into the comfort of his bed. Yes. It wasn't right. Tristan ... he was a playboy. This ... it would be a passing phase to him. And where would that leave her? Another devasting break-up? She didn't think she could go through that again. What this was … whatever she was feeling. It wasn't normal. And it would be better put to an end now, seeing the only foreseeable future was her destruction. She shook her head, desparate to ease the trouble in her mind as sighed sadly. "Yeah, I think you could be right."

**  
**

Tristan swallowed as the words he expected from her, caused an unexpected blow to his gut, leaving him surprisingly breathless as Rory closed her eyes, letting the soft melodic beats lull her to a gentle sleep.

**  
**

_To be alone with me  
_

**  
**

Tristan traced her delicate peaceful features, his fingers lightly skimming her porcelain skin as he watched her sleep, captivated by her mere essence.

**  
**

Amazed at how in this very moment, he was perfectly content.

**  
**

Amazed at how it all seemed to stem from this one girl.

**  
**

Amazed at how she suddenly seemed to cast this spell over him.

**  
**

Yes she was a disease.

**  
**

No, she was _his_ disease.

**  
**

But maybe she was also his cure.

* * *

**  
**

Rory watched silently as the convertible sped off down the street and into the distance.

**  
**

Sighing she made her way to the front door, not noticing the Jeep parked in the driveway behind the tree, her mind to laden with thoughts of the day's events.

**  
**

After her little nap at Tristan's place, Tristan had offered to drive her home. School had just finished and she could've still made her usual bus but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. So she had accepted.

**  
**

The drive itself had been silent but a comfortable one. Surprising given the circumstances. It should have been awkward as hell. But it wasn't.

**  
**

It had been ... nice.

**  
**

She had never experienced that before. Just enjoying the comfortable silence between two people. No words needed. She had never even managed it with Lorelai, who always felt the inexplicable need to fill it with some sort of noise, whether it was the television, movies, music or her own voice.

**  
**

She opened the door, entering the house. She was still unsure to the conclusion they had come to. Friends, was the tentative term she wanted to go with, but the gnawing feeling in her gut wasn't happy at the decision. She sighed rubbing her head, attempting to ease off the developing headache that seemed to be a consistent resident of late.

**  
**

She trudged her way into the kitchen, all thoughts focused on getting a nice cup of hot coffee. Dumping her bag on the floor, she began lifting the coffee pot from its holder before a slight cough startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to whirl around shocked, hand holding the half-full coffee pot in mid-air.

**  
**

Lorelai sat stony-faced on a chair in front of their small kitchen table, arms crossed heatedly over her chest.

**  
**

"Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

_End Author's Note: Well … there it is. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but I've exhausted all avenues in changing it as much as I can … so all I can say is please review, it's **just as nice **as a naked Tristan DuGray … --Amira_

Side Note: Please refer to my profile page on details about updates and questions on my other stories. 


	6. Chapter 5: Close A Door

**  
**

**Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. See prologue for full disclaimer.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story! Also the timeline jumps a little forward here, so I'd like to say that given the circumstances between our fav Trory couple, Rory never told Tristan to ask Paris out.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**Leaving Normal**

**  
**

**Chapter 5: Close A Door …**

**  
**

_It will be alright  
Find a state where everything's passing by _

I just found myself in ways I couldn't help

_  
¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory stood silently, mouth slightly gaping as she struggled to find her voice as Lorelai stared at her unflinching, but every time she moved to speak her mouth just closed uselessly.

**  
**

Lucky for her though, it appeared Lorelai wasn't through.

**  
**

"I was having a really great day you know? Luke was sharing the coffee; Taylor blew a gasket when he caught Kirk in his house, giving a _complete_ town tour. Everything was just going hunky dory but then imagine to my surprise when Michel gleefully hands me the phone to be informed by Headmaster Charleston that my daughter has missed the last 3 periods of class today.

**  
**

"Kirk was giving a town tour of Taylor's home?" Rory enquired meekly.

**  
**

"Rory," Lorelai said warningly.

**  
**

Rory cringed inwardly. What could she say? Oh sorry Mom, but I really needed to talk to Tristan about the amazing kiss we shared Saturday night that has been driving me crazy these past few days, you know? And so I decided to skip school to do so. But while doing so, we managed to basically make-out against his convertible before heading back to his house, his _bedroom _to be specific, where we basically got essentially nothing sorted out before he kindly gave me a lift back home.

**  
**

Oh yeah, that would go down real well.

**  
**

Lorelai … she wouldn't understand. Rory knew what she'd say. That Tristan was just another rich boy. That he was taking advantage of her vulnerability after her break-up with Dean.

**  
**

That it didn't mean anything.

**  
**

Something Rory wasn't prepared to hear.

**  
**

Rory couldn't explain it but she knew that it was something. And if she couldn't explain to herself how could she explain to Lorelai?

**  
**

She swallowed hard before looking up apologetically, finally finding her voice.

**  
**

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just needed to get away for a bit … the whole break-up with Dean and everything … so I just left and … I ended up at the local park and read for awhile …" she stammered out nervously.

**  
**

Lorelai's expression instantly softened as she stood up and went over to hug her daughter. "Oh kid. It'll get better, I promise." She soothingly ran her hands up and down Rory's back as Rory took comfort in her arms. "Next time, just call mommy and let her know you're planning on skipping school so I don't sound like a complete idiot in front _Il Duce._

**  
**

Rory let out a small giggle, pulling away as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee. "You're not mad?"

**  
**

Lorelai grinned at her, grabbing herself a cup for Rory to pour into. "Are you kidding? My only daughter just wagged school for the first the time. I'm beyond proud. We should celebrate. Movie Night. I call Ferris Bueller's Day Off. The absolute ultimate way to skip school."

**  
**

Rory shook her head smiling as she seated herself down at the table. "Only you would find your child skipping school a reason to celebrate." Lorelai just shrugged happily. "So tell me about this whole thing with Kirk and Taylor."

**  
**

As Lorelai plunged into her story, Rory smiled softly, nodding and speaking up at the right places as the guilt gnawed deeply in her gut.

**  
**

She had just lied to her mother.

* * *

**  
**

_¸.•¨) 1 month later (¨•.¸_

**  
**

Rory stood tiredly in front of her nearly empty locker as she continued to empty the last of her books and belongings. It was the final day of school and she was surprised to find herself at a loss.

**  
**

A lot had happened in the past month.

**  
**

She sighed, slamming her locker door shut.

**  
**

And yet not a lot either.

**  
**

After returning to school the next day after her afternoon with Tristan they had both returned to their normal routines. A semi sort of truce had been established one could assume. He no longer teased her or annoyed her, yet he also no longer really spoke to her, except to send the occasional nod of hello or smile her way.

**  
**

It was surprisingly disappointing. She knew that is was her own decisions that had landed her at the very spot she found herself but she was too afraid of what it all could mean with Tristan, and hence let things remain the way they were.

**  
**

Paris had also become to be on her nerves recently. More so than usual. Constantly sitting with her and talking to her, she felt as if her every move was being watched, noted and scrutinized. But she had long given up on understanding the inner-workings of Paris Gellar and instead opted for just ignorance.

**  
**

All in all, she was more than thankful that it was the last day to what had been a very tumultuous school year.

**  
**

She groaned in annoyance as she struggled to zip her overflowing backpack closed, that didn't seem to want to co-operate. "Come on, do this for me. Be nice to Rory." She murmured through gritted teeth, yanking the zip tag hard, which apparently refused to budge, causing her to fall back at the sheer force she had used.

**  
**

But instead of her back feeling the cool floor of the hallway, strong arms encircled her waist, preventing her from doing so.

**  
**

She instantly knew those arms as her whole body began to feel as if it were electrified.

**  
**

"I knew it. All this time, you were just waiting for the right moment to throw yourself at me." Tristan stated amused, his hot breath tickling her ear.

**  
**

Rory struggled not show just how much he still affected her even after all these weeks. She wriggled her way out of his grasp before spinning around to face the cocky blonde boy who had saved her from falling. "Oh please. I think I have more self control than that."

**  
**

Tristan raised his eyebrows at her. "Well I am irresistible."

**  
**

She rolled her eyes at this, before turning back down to her back-pack. She was thrown at the sudden conversation he was sending her way, after weeks of tentative silence and moved to attempt the zip-up process again before Tristan surprised her even further by leaning down to help her. "Here," he said pushing her hands away, "let me."

**  
**

She watched shocked as Tristan instead of trying to zip up her back-pack, started removing books out of it instead. "What are you doing?" She questioned confused. "You know, I know this might be hard for your feeble mind to comprehend, but the books are supposed to stay in the bag. So I can consequently take them home."

**  
**

Tristan grinned at her. "That I do. But there is no way you're closing your bag when it's that full." He zipped up the back-pack, before hoisting up the remaining books into his arms and started walking down the hallway, leaving her momentarily taken aback.

**  
**

She shook herself out of her stupor before snapping into action by grabbing her heavy back-pack and chasing after him. "Hey! Those are my books!"

**  
**

Tristan stopped when he reached the outside courtyard and waited for her to catch up, biting back the grin threatening to paint across his face as she caught up to him, slightly out of breath. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

**  
**

She eyed him suspiciously. "And what do I owe you in return?"

**  
**

Tristan lifted the books in his arms in mock surrender. "Nothing, just the pleasure of your company. After all it is the gentlemen thing to do, when seeing a lady in a struggle, offer your services."

**  
**

Rory fought the blush off with everything she had in her. She didn't know what was happening. Or why all of sudden after their seemingly mutual decision to leave things well enough alone seemed moot, as he was now suddenly acting best-buds with her. She chose to scoff at his words instead, "A true gentlemen would've taken the back-pack and the books."

**  
**

Tristan laughed loudly before focusing in on the girl in front of him. "So is that a yes?"

**  
**

But before she could answer a seemingly out of place figure in the parking lot caught her eye. The last person on Earth she expected to see. "Dean?"

**  
**

Tristan turned around confused and to his dismay saw indeed it was the Bagboy stalking away to a disastrous green bomb. The past four weeks had been torture on Tristan. After their day of skipping school, he knew that without a doubt he wanted Rory Gilmore.

**  
**

He had long given up trying to explain it.

**  
**

He wanted her.

**  
**

And he wanted her all to himself.

**  
**

But he had kept his distance, settling for only watching and smiling at her, whenever they bumped into each other in the hallways. Give her the space she needed, something he found increasingly difficult when all he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and kiss her senseless.

**  
**

Nothing she wouldn't freak out over.

**  
**

But she wasn't ready and deep down he knew it. And so he had for once stuck to his guns, choosing to remain further away, rather than become friends, if not only to protect himself.

**  
**

But, it was the last day of school. And in all likelihood, the chances he would he see her in the next 2 month summer break were slim to none. Something he realized he couldn't let happen.

**  
**

And thus he had approached her at her locker, hoping that they could talk, and maybe make plans to see each other in the summer.

**  
**

But his heart dropped, as he watched Rory hurriedly drop her back-pack to the concrete ground and quickly jog after the Bagboy. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

**  
**

She managed to run up to him, darting in front of him to prevent him from leaving as he tried to side-step out of her way. "I'm leaving." He gritted out.

**  
**

"Dean …?" Rory questioned helplessly, desperately trying not to notice the developing crowd, including, Louise and Madeline who were all watching with avid interest.

**  
**

Dean's lanky frame towered over her, as he shook with a slight anger but more over a deep hurt. "I shouldn't have come."

**  
**

"No, wait." She moved closer, desperate to understand what he was doing there.

**  
**

He shrugged helplessly at her. "I feel like an idiot."

**  
**

"Why?"

**  
**

"Because!" he stated loudly, causing Rory to jump slightly. "I came all the way out here and I see you with him! Holding your books, Rory!"

**  
**

Rory's whole body was red from embarrassment as the crowd waited on tenterhooks at her answer. She spoke, lowering her voice desperate to keep the scene between themselves, "Not that it's any of your business, but there is nothing going on between me and Tristan. Now, _why_ are you here?"

**  
**

Dean sighed loudly, astoundingly relieved at her answer before taking her hands in his and looking imploringly into her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Rory. All this time apart, I've been thinking. I do love you and I messed up before. I know that now. And I'm willing to wait for whenever you're ready to say it back. I just want to be with you."

**  
**

Rory's mind was in a state of shock as his chocolate eyes stared intensely into her own baby blues. This is what she had been waiting for the minute Dean had broken up with her. Dean wanting her back.

**  
**

But then she and Tristan had kissed.

**  
**

Without her control she ever so slightly tilted her head to focus her gaze onto Tristan who was silently watching the scene play out before him with the rest of the crowd.

**  
**

It was as if time stopped, but somehow the world was still moving.

**  
**

And all that was left was Tristan and herself stuck frozen in a moment.

**  
**

And with that she knew her answer.

**  
**

She closed her eyes painfully before taking in a large breath and looked at the boy desperately awaiting her response. "I do love you, Dean." The sudden smile that dashed across his face, tugged hard at her heart strings. "But I don't think in the way you want."

**  
**

She tightened her grip on his hands as Dean looked at her stunned. "You were my first kiss, my first date, my first boyfriend. A part of me will always care about you. I just … I just don't feel that way about you."

**  
**

Dean yanked his hands out her grip, recoiling at her words, the pain digging deep into his heart. He had screwed up. He had lost the girl he loved. He put up his hands in a defensive manner as she moved closer to him. "Don't." he choked out, shaking his head.

**  
**

"This was a mistake." He spat out angrily, hurt at her words before he quickly hurried over to his truck, jumping in and peeling out of the parking lot.

**  
**

Rory stood alone in the middle of the courtyard at a loss, fighting off the tears as the crowd slowly dispersed, excitedly gossiping about what they had just witnessed. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

**  
**

But Dean coming here today ... it was the closure she needed.

**  
**

What she said was true. Dean, he was perfect for her. And they would be perfect together, just as they were before. She could hardly explain it to herself, let alone to Dean. But she knew deep down she'd never love Dean the way he wanted her to.

**  
**

And acknowledging that … it felt good.

**  
**

Really good.

**  
**

A part of her knew that it was partly because of Tristan, her mind flashing over the brief moment they shared as Dean professed his love for her. The feelings Tristan invoked in her were so tremendous, and that was only after a few kisses.

**  
**

Something she had never felt with Dean.

**  
**

And something she knew that she never would.

**  
**

Tristan walked up to her quietly, her back-pack hoisted upon his back as he silently handed her books over to her. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes giving him a soft smile. In the end it would be alright. She knew she had done the right thing. Tristan's azure eyes caressed her form, offering her nothing but comfort and warmth, causing her smile to widen as she whispered softly to him, "Thanks."

**  
**

Tristan just shrugged before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and led her back to his black convertible to take her home.

**  
**

Louise gleefully turned to Madeline who had remained with her conspicuously to see the aftermath play out, "Well, well, well ... what _do _we have here?"

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: Another chapter & only more drama to the mix. Rory is lying to Lorelai, Dean is gone ... and Louise & Madeline, what are they going to do with their new found information? Don't forget to review please, it's __**just as nice **__as a naked Tristan DuGray … --Amira_


	7. Chapter 6: Stop Thinking

**  
**

**Title: **Leaving Normal

**Author: **Amira

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A moment happens and before you know it your life is changed forever. You're changed. The infamous kiss shared between Rory and Tristan stirs up something more than they both could have possibly imagined. Trory.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay!Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story! Writing this chapter made me wonder what ever happened to Mr. Kim? He was talked about it but never seen and then it became like Mrs. Kim was a single parent. I dunno, it was just a thought.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**Leaving Normal**

**  
**

**Chapter 6: Stop Thinking****  
**

**  
**_Nothing will ever be attempted, if all possible objections must be overcome._

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

Rory and Tristan silently stood in front of each other on the porch of the Crapshack enveloped in a sea of yellow daises. The ride down again had been a silent yet comfortable one, both unsure how to express their feelings. Tristan had helped her move her school things into the foyer of her home, choosing not to comment on the ridiculous amount of daisies that decorated the place, too preoccupied on what things meant for him and Rory now.**  
**

**  
**

Finally Rory spoke, shattering the silence, "So, um thanks for the ride."

**  
**

Tristan started slightly, her voice jolting him from his thoughts. "Oh, it was no problem."

**  
**

"So …" Rory's voice trailed off as she failed to think of a way to continue the conversation.

**  
**

"So …" Tristan repeated her rhetoric, seemingly equally confused. What was he doing? This was it. This was his chance to make his feelings clear and he was squandering it on so's and silences? He shook himself slightly and before speaking clearly. "I'd like to see you this summer. Take you out. "

**  
**

His kept his face from falling as he watched her reaction display across her face, settling on a small frown. "I don't … I don't think that would be such a good idea."

**  
**

Tristan dug his hands into his blazer pockets in an effort to keep the frustration from leaking out. "Why not?"

**  
**

Rory struggled to find the words to explain. "It's just everything … We're so different Tristan. I mean we barely know each other and what? All of a sudden we're dating? It's scary for me, okay? And I can't even begin to imagine my mom's reaction, Dean's reaction, Paris' reaction. No one would understand."

**  
**

Unable to contain the frustration any longer, Tristan burst out heatedly. "God, just when I think things might be progressing, it's like we take two fucking steps back!"

**  
**

Rory instantly flinched at his words as Tristan clenched his fists desperately trying to reel in his emotions and not shake her in annoyance. He took a deep breath and managed to calm down slightly. "Get to know me Rory. Because you're right. We are different. We come from different worlds. But do you think for a second that any of that really matters?"

**  
**

Tristan ran a hand through his blonde locks as his blue eyes locked on hers imploringly and Rory could feel her breath leave her. "The things you make me feel. I can't stop thinking about them. I can't stop thinking about you. This past month has been hell on me, because all I've wanted to do is wrap you in my arms and just be with you. But you weren't ready. I get it. And I'm scared too but I'm willing to take that risk. Just stop thinking. Stop thinking about what other people will think? What do you want, Rory? What do you want?"

**  
**

Rory struggled to find her way out of all the emotions swirling through her. "I don't … I don't know."

**  
**

Tristan smiled bitterly down at her, before taking her lips in a searing kiss, plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth and pulling her flush against his hard body, causing her to moan desperately as they lost themselves in the passionate embrace. He pulled away slightly so his lips still brushed against hers, his hot breath tickling her face as she panted breathlessly, her heart beating rapidly, "Let me know, when you do."

**  
**

He pulled away fully, before striding to the driver's side of his convertible. Rory watched him finding herself immobile as he opened the driver's door before pausing to look at her. "I won't wait forever."

**  
**

And with that Tristan slid into his sleek black convertible, gunning the engine before taking off down the streets of Stars Hallow, leaving Rory standing on her porch, torn, confused and desperate for more.

* * *

**  
**

Rory walked slowly towards _Kim's Antiques_ her mind churning a mile a minute with the events that had occurred over the last few hours. It was too much and she felt she was going to self combust if she didn't tell somebody else soon. But as soon as she hit the path leading up to Lane's house, Lane herself came barreling out the door, rushing up to Rory before tugging on Rory's arm silently, pulling her until they had dashed their way to the gazebo in the middle of the town square. They both collapsed onto the steps, trying to get their breaths back.

**  
**

"Okay, what was that?" Rory questioned slightly out of breath.

**  
**

"Sorry. I really needed to get away. My mom has gone crazy."

**  
**

"Why? What's wrong? Did she find your CD burner?"

**  
**

"No." Lane's voice got slightly hysterical. "My mother is sending me to Korea for the summer to visit my cousins."

**  
**

Rory looked slightly confused at Lane. "So?"

**  
**

"So, she's sending me to Korea and she won't tell me when I'm coming back!" Lane exclaimed, earnestly to Rory.

**  
**

The crinkle in Rory's forehead grew deeper. "What do you mean she won't tell you when you're coming back?"

**  
**

"I mean, she bought me a one way ticket! The plane goes there and stops!"

**  
**

"Okay, don't you think you're freaking out prematurely?" Rory sought to calm her down. "Let's think about this. Call the airline. It's probably a mix-up or something."

**  
**

Lane opened her mouth to continue her tirade but the logic behind Rory's reasoning settled her down. "You're right. Okay. Call the airline. I'll do that. I'll call the airline."

**  
**

"Good." Rory settled back leaning against the stairs as she surveyed the happenings of the town, giggling slightly as she noted Taylor was chasing Kirk for some odd reason.

**  
**

Now that Lane had calmed down considerably she took a good look at Rory and knew instantly something was up. She was quiet. Too quiet. Rory usually was babbling about something or other like her mother at a mile a minute. "So what's up?"

**  
**

Rory turned to face Lane. "Huh? What do you mean?"

**  
**

Lane crossed her arms and gave Rory a long look. "Rory…"

**  
**

Rory bit back the smile wanting to come out. Sometimes it was nice having a person know you so well. She sat up and looked at Lane sincerely. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you may come as a slight bit of a shock but you have to know that I didn't know what to do and everything has been just happening so fast and it's so confusing and I just … I just need talk to someone about it, okay?"

**  
**

Lane nodded slowly in confusion. "Okay."

**  
**

And with that Rory plunged into her tale of the goings on of her life for the past five weeks.

**  
**

Lane's mouth hung open in shock as Rory finally finished off her tirade over everything that occurred. Rory felt a massive weight lift off her chest as she let everything out into the open. She watched a Lane a little hesitantly as her mouth open and closed silently like a goldfish. "Uh … Lane? This is the part where you talk."

**  
**

Lane just continued to stare at her wide eyed before finally shaking herself out of her stupor. "Let me get this straight … in this past month, you've kissed … well made out with Tristan more than once, you skipped school, went back to his place but decided to just be friends and then lied to Lorelai about it. Dean came to Chilton today and attempted to win you back but you turned him down because you realized you don't love him and to top it all off Tristan declared he wanted a relationship with you but you told him you weren't sure."

**  
**

Rory nodded slowly at her. "Uh yeah that about covers it."

**  
**

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend Rory Gilmore?"

**  
**

"Lane-"Rory protested.

**  
**

"Come on, Rory." Lane interrupted, smiling widely as she raised her eyebrows. "Skipping school? Lying to Lorelai? Kissing Tristan? The guy who has made your life hell since your first day at Chilton?" Lane shook her head at Rory still in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

**  
**

Rory stared at Lane sadly. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't even begin to explain it … You're right. This isn't me. But the things he makes me feel … I've never felt anything like it before. And we're so different … but I can't help but want it more. And that scares me so much Lane. So much. And I just don't know what to do."

**  
**

Lane looked at her best-friend that was looking so forlorn and her heart went out to her. "Hey, it's okay. I just can't believe you managed to hold this all in from me for so long. You know how I live vicariously through you." She paused thoughtfully as Rory gave her a half-hearted smile, letting a soft silence cover them as they surveyed the ongoings of the town from their perch on the gazebo steps.

**  
**

"Okay, you ready? Best friend advice is ready to be dispensed." Rory smiled and nodded gratefully at Lane, willing to having any input in the situation she found herself caught up in. "This _thing_ you have with Tristan, whatever it is … it sounds intense. And it's causing you to do stuff that you normally wouldn't do. And naturally you're going to freak out about it. I mean I would freak out if it were happening to me."

**  
**

Rory nodded, thankful that Lane understood her inner turmoil.

**  
**

"But you know what? People change. They do different things that they wouldn't normally do. So what if it's this guy, Tristan, that's helping you do that? All it really comes down, is what you want Rory? What do you feel? Does it feel right? Because it sounds like to me you already know what you want for you to already go through this. Don't complicate it further by analyzing every single detail because it's already complicated as it is. Tristan is right. It's just one question. Do you want to be with him?"

**  
**

Rory stared at Lane as she pondered the question deep inside her and she realized she already knew the answer. "Yeah …" a small smile began to form on her face. "I do."

**  
**

"Well, then you know what to do."

**  
**

Rory wrapped her arm across Lane's shoulders before resting her head against her right shoulder, sighing quietly as Lane returned the shoulder hug. "So Korea, wow … I'm really going to miss you."

* * *

**  
**

Rory tore frantically through the mess of the magazines and clothes on the couch, searching for the ever elusive cordless telephone as it continued to ring shrilly. "Come on, come on …" she muttered as her search proved to be fruitless. She had come home after her talk with Lane to find the phone ringing off the hook but as she rushed to the handset, dodging the many yellow daisies, the actual phone was not in place as per usual.

**  
**

Pressing herself to the floor she managed to stretch her arm out under the couch and let out a small yelp of victory before grasping the shrilling item. She rolled onto her back, pushing the talk button before answering breathlessly, "Hello?"

**  
**

"Hi, Rory!" an enthusiastic voice boomed over the line.

**  
**

Rory's forehead crinkled in confusion as she sought to calm down her rapid breathing from her searching. "Louise? Um Hi …" Louise had never called her before. "Uh how are you?"

**  
**

Louise's enthusiasm continued, oblivious to the apparent awkwardness Rory was demonstrating over the phone. "Fabulous! Especially now that summer is here. Yourself?"

**  
**

"Um I'm alright." Rory righted herself up and sat against the edge of the couch. "Last day of school. It's a nice feeling."

**  
**

"Which is _exactly _why I'm calling.

**  
**

Rory had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going. "Oh?"

**  
**

"Mmm hmm!" Louise giggled over the phone as she sought to explain. "There's a big blow out – an end of school year bash for all Chilton students – sophomore and above. It's going to be held in one of those empty warehouses in Hartford this Saturday night. You simply _must _attend."

**  
**

Rory sat back, sinking into the cushions and sighed. "Oh Louise, I don't know if that's really my thing …"

**  
**

"What? You came to Madeline's party? Why not this?" But before Rory could even begin to explain, Louise ploughed on. "You said it yourself, last day of school after your first year at Chilton. What better way to celebrate?"

**  
**

Rory found herself at a loss to argue with that reasoning and sighed again ruefully. "I guess when you put it that way …"

**  
**

Louise gave a little squeal of excitement, causing Rory cringe at the sheer volume of Louise's voice and pulled the handset slightly away from her ear.

**  
**

"Great. It's going to be at 321 Fitzroy Street, Hartford. 8pm onwards. Bring your school ID for entry. See you there!"

**  
**

Before Rory could say anything else, Louise hung up the phone on her, leaving her with the dull drone of the dial tone. She pushed the talk button to hang up the phone and stared into the sea of yellow daisies.

**  
**

This was probably the last thing she needed, after everything that had happened this past month and especially given the events that had happened at the last Chilton shindig she attended … very bad idea. But her talk with Lane had made her realize something … she was changing and Tristan … he was apart of that. Something that terrified her, but altogether thrilled her at the same time, all in all something that she definitely wanted.

**  
**

Given what Louise had said on the phone, it sounded like a party Tristan definitely would attend, and this was just the opportunity she needed to show Tristan that despite all her fears she wanted to take that leap.

**  
**

And she wanted to take it with him.

* * *

**  
**Louise gleefully hung up the phone while Madeline looked on a little dubiously as they sat in Louise's bedroom, sprawled out on her bed. "Okay, so you got Rory to attend the end of school year Chilton bash. So what?" 

**  
**

Louise shook her head at Madeline as she picked up the phone again, punching in the digits of another phone number. "Madeline. You have so much to learn. Tristan is definitely going to be there. And now Rory is going to be there. And if what we witnessed this afternoon was any indication … well sparks will fly."

**  
**

She paused as the ringing on the other line was interrupted by a harsh voice, "What?"

**  
**

"Paris? It's Louise." She grinned devilishly at Madeline, whose mouth was had dropped open slightly in shock and amazement. "What are you doing this Saturday night?"

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: Another chapter & only more drama to the mix. But one major positive, Lane showed Rory the light … yay! So then what's gonna happen at the big bash? Don't forget to review, it's __**just as nice **__as a naked Tristan DuGray … --Amira_


End file.
